The Babysitter
by tiramisuspice
Summary: "Maya, but you're his kid's babysitter!" "Who cares? He's ridiculously hot."


**Request by Ella for a smut about Maya being the babysitter to single father Lucas' child. Thanks for your request and prompt, love :3**

 **This is a straight up dirty raunch and PWP two-shot. Lucas is 31 and Maya is 24 (aging the characters like this is kind of weird).  
**

 **Rated M for Moral Sense, _Questionable_ Moral Sense**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: lol me not owning GMW is a good thing. Trust me.  
**

* * *

"Maya, but you're his kid's babysitter," Riley said incredulously, giving her a weird look as Maya shimmied into her tiny black dress.

"Who cares? He's ridiculously hot. And he just finished officially finalizing his divorce. Wife's been gone and everything for two months now." Maya looked at herself in the mirror, liking what she saw a lot. This dress was generally a favourite of her past boyfriends. It had always clung to the right curves, accentuating her hips and ass and screaming 'I'm super fuckable, so fuck me'. "No doubt he's looking for a rebound for stress relief. And I just so happen to be available for some dirty, inappropriate fucking to relieve that stress."

"You're being ridiculous. That is so unprofessional. I would never sleep with any of my employers!"

"That's because you're too scared to take risks. But I'm going for it anyway." Maya finished packing everything she would need in her night bag for watching his son. "And I'm making my move tonight after his son goes to bed."

Ever since Lucas Friar had been in the process of a messy divorce with his wife of three years—something about irreconcilable differences; Maya had been too busy ogling him to pay attention to what he was saying—she'd been watching his son, Matthew, while Lucas was too busy handling the long divorce process and trying to deal with something going on at work. The little three year old boy was adorable and always a pleasure to watch. He was one of the most well-mannered and calm kids she'd ever met to be honest, but the highlight of her evenings was definitely the ten or so minutes when she got to talk to Lucas and stare at him when he wasn't looking.

Lucas was the whole package and then some. Maya had always had a thing for tall guys who were forbidden in some ways. He was intelligent, ran his own business, well to do, charming, and gorgeous to boot. Plus he was friendly and a great, caring father to his son, making sure Matthew's needs were all met during this tumultuous period where his parents were no longer together. Literally the perfect guy, and within a week of babysitting, Maya was pretty sure she'd already fallen for him.

"I should have never told you about the work opportunity," Riley groaned. "You're going to ruin my reputation because I recommended you!"

Riley was a well-known babysitter in that complex, widely recommended by many of the people. Lucas had reached out to the network for a babysitter for a few months and Riley had been assigned, but she had an exam the night of the interview and wasn't able to reschedule. Riley had asked Maya to take her place, vouching for her and promising she could do just as good a job since Maya had a bit of experience volunteering at a children's hospital. Maya had accepted it. She'd needed some extra cash since bartending wasn't paying the bills for grad school, and Lucas paid pretty well per hour. But she expected it to be some cloying job with a bratty, spoiled little kid and stuck up, pompous father with a monocle or a beer belly.

And then she had met Lucas.

Maya wasn't normally promiscuous, but damn, Lucas made her want to be. He was so put together, his life so in control that she could just imagine what kind of lover he would be in the sack. Controlled, steady, intense, in charge, the kind of guy who would make sure she was totally and completely satisfied. She could just imagine how incredible and passionate sex with him could be. Just the _thought_ of being pinned to his mattress while he worked his magic inside her, his muscular arms around her, their naked bodies slick with sweat, breathing heavy, made shivers run down her back and warmth pool at her core. Maya definitely considered herself a dominant, but she certainly wouldn't mind being submissive to Lucas; the prospect excited her.

She knew she couldn't let this opportunity slide. Today was her last day babysitting Matthew since the two month long settlement had finally been finalized, and Lucas would no longer need her services. Which meant she would no longer see him again. Which meant that if she wanted to fuck The Hottie Dad, she had to make her move that night. Hence going there dressed to kill.

Lucas had a long meeting after court and wouldn't arrive back until late in the evening well after Matthew's bedtime. And when he did, Maya would be ready and she was going to knock his socks off.

"Relax Riley. It'll only reflect badly on me," Maya said, slipping her feet into her high heeled red pumps.

Riley slumped back on Maya's bed, reading her magazine again and shaking her head. "He's seven years your senior."

"And thank goodness for that." Some of the guys they knew were so immature and most didn't have their lives together yet. Maya had had enough of people in her age group. She wanted someone a little more put together. "Besides, that just means seven more years than me of experience in bed, which means better sex."

"Aren't you worried about catching feelings?"

"I'm not looking to marry the guy, Riley. I just want to fuck him," Maya said dismissively, putting on a light sheen of lip gloss.

Experience had taught her that red lipstick was hot, but not so good for hookups. Getting it all over sheets and clothing and the other person's skin tended to ruin the mood a bit.

"Maya, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Riley, it's fine. And anyway, if you saw him, trust me, you'd definitely do the same thing too."

Maybe she was being nuts for trying to bag the dad of the kid she was babysitting, but it wasn't like it wasn't reciprocated. Lucas hadn't been completely innocent in their interactions either, and she definitely got the feeling that he was somewhat sexually attracted to her. Riley thought she was crazy, replacing reality with her imagination (ironic, coming from her best friend), but Maya knew her suspicions had to be true.

It was in the little things Lucas did when he would come back for the evening like standing closer to her than was necessary, leaning an arm on whatever surface she was nearby. Not to mention that hooded look he got in his eyes sometimes when they talked. And the clincher: the way his hand would linger on her lower back when he walked her to the door as she left for the evening. _"Goodnight, Maya"_ he would say in that husky voice, right in her ear as he helped her get on her coat.

(Maya would be forced to spend hours with her hand between her legs after she got home).

And she couldn't forget their _first_ meeting. Lucas had opened the door for her fresh from his shower in nothing but a towel, albeit confused by her presence. She'd accidentally gotten the time of their meeting wrong, arriving at seven in the morning instead of seven in the evening, but he'd been totally accommodating and good-natured about the time mix up, interviewing her right then and there since she was already there anyway. Not only had he hired her immediately, despite her not really having any real credentials for the job but as she'd stood to leave (trying to pretend like she hadn't been staring at his body the entire interview) he'd said " _I look forward to seeing more of you_ ".

She originally hadn't thought too much of it, she understood his point, but the phrasing was kind of weird and that coupled with the fact that he'd given her an interview in a _towel_ , plus his low tone of voice and the heat in his eyes made her think he meant it in a less than professional way.

Okay, so maybe none of it was _concrete_ evidence, but Maya had a sixth sense about these things, and she just got the feeling that Lucas wanted to fuck her just as much as she wanted to fuck him. Either way, she was making her move to seduce him that night and it could possibly end in a total bust, but she wouldn't know unless she tried.

"Don't wait up for me tonight, Riles."

Maya picked up her bag from the ground and slung it on her shoulder, grabbing her car keys from her desk as she made her way out of her room.

"Lucas Friar, here I come…"


End file.
